Super Taboo FF7
by Original Prankstar
Summary: I'm makin' fun of porn now, SOMEBODY STOP ME!
1. Default Chapter

Super Taboo: Final Fantasy 7 By Original Prankstar Disclaimer:If I were to mention that I did own anything in this fanfic, whould you belive me? If you did that you mean that you are a stupid asshole and deserve to die since I own jack didley in this fanfic.  
  
WHO HERE WATCHES PORN! WHO HERE READS HENTAI NOVELS! If you answered "Me" to any of these two questions, then you should know about the Super Taboo series (I dont read or watch porn, I just got my sorces.) For those of you that have "Standards", Super Taboo is about this dude that moves in with his mom and sister after his father dies, however, his mom and sister think he's a stud muffin and that right there earns the name "Super Taboo". As you could guess, my fanfic is a PARODY, not a HENTAI FANFIC. Its about a boy named Vincint who, after his father dies, moves in with his mom(37) and sister(16), at the age 19. Enjoy!  
  
** means sound effect, ^^ means thinking  
  
Its a buetifull day in Midigar.  
  
Vincent: (Knocks on door) Hey, it's me, vinny!  
  
Maria: (Open Door) Oh, so your Vincent, you sure got your fathers looks (drools)  
  
Sara: Its my big brother Vinny! Ooooooh! (drools)  
  
Vincent: Right, well, were will I be staying?  
  
Sara & Maria: In my room!  
  
Vincent: Who has a bigger room?  
  
Maria: I do, do you like big, Vincent. Are you big... Vincent?  
  
Vincent: I dont get it.  
  
Maria: I'm sure all the girls are after ya...  
  
Vincent: Stop, you'll give me a big head!  
  
Maria: Thats the point!  
  
Vincent: Huh?  
  
Maria: Nothing.  
  
Vincent: I'll just go unpack!  
  
Vincent goes upstairs to Marias room.  
  
Vincent: Well, they sure are nice!  
  
Voice Inside Vincents Head: Are you stupid or something?  
  
Vincent: Who are you, Goddamnit!  
  
VIVH: I'm your evil and good side combined!  
  
Vincent: Why are you combined?  
  
VIVH: Easier than havin to argue with some other dope for hour on end, so we just combined so no matter what, our choice would be good!  
  
Vincent: Why did you call me stupid?  
  
VIVH: You'll figure out soon enough!  
  
Maria walks in.  
  
Maria: Who were you talking to?  
  
Vincent: My evil and good side combined!  
  
Maria: Right...  
  
Vincent: Oh, I just wanted to warn you that I sleep in the nude. I'd hate to catch you off guard!  
  
VIVH: FUCKIN RETARD!  
  
Maria: Oh, thats okay! I sleep nude too!  
  
Vincent: I was wondering if I should sleep on the ground or something?  
  
Maria: ^better not sound creepy^ Okay, not a bad Idea! Oh, by the way, we go to bed in 5 minuites!  
  
Vincent: But it's 3 in the afternoon!  
  
Maria: But I need it now, I er, mean, Never mind!  
  
Vincent: I'm gonna go downstairs to watch T.V.!  
  
Vincent goes downstairs.  
  
Sara: Hi, Vinny!  
  
Voice inside Vincents, Er...: God damn she's hot!  
  
Vincent:^ Shes my sister, who are you?^  
  
VIVP: I'm the Voice inside your pants!  
  
Vincent:^Great^  
  
Sara: Are you okay?  
  
Vincent: It's nothing!  
  
Sara: Shaft is on. I love... Shaft's. I like to.... lick-  
  
Vincent: He's one bad mother....(Begins to sing shaft theme song)  
  
Sara:^He's soooooo cute!^  
  
VIVP: Look at her, staring lovingly at you... FUCK HER FUCK HER!  
  
Vincent:^ You're insane, now get out of my brain!^  
  
VIVP: Fine, I'll force you to!  
  
Vincent:^ What're you gonna do, stand up and... Shit!^  
  
BOING!  
  
Sara: Oh, my!  
  
Vincent: Excuse me! (runs to bathroom)  
  
VIVP: Killer weak dude! Going solo is against the rules!  
  
Vincent comes back out of bathroom.  
  
VIVP: I'll keep doing that every 30 minuets!  
  
Vincent:^... Okay!^  
  
Sara:^Was that for me, or Shaft. Maybee he's gay?^  
  
VIVH: Well played, Vincent!  
  
Vincent:^Thanks. Hey, can you deal with the other guy for me?^  
  
VIVH: Sure, All I gotta do is make your balls go to sleep!  
  
Vincent:^Wont that feel really weird?^  
  
VIVH: It's that or being happier than a Hippy!  
  
Vincent:^Very well than!^  
  
VIVH: Okay! HEY BALLS, WE GOT AN ORDER FROM THE BOSS, YOU ARE TO TAKE A NAP!  
  
VIVP: What? Oh, well...  
  
Almost instantly, the expresion on Vincents face changes.  
  
Vincent: HE he heHEHEHEHEHEHEH! AHHHHHHH! OOOOGAGAOGOAGOGOAO!  
  
Sara: What the hell?^Is this supposed to turn me on?^  
  
Vincent: BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS TICKLE! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
VIVH: Ah hahahaha! Damn this dude is funny!  
  
VIVP: ZZzzzzzzz...  
  
Vincent: *Snort* HEEEEEEHEHEHEHEH! My Balls *Snort* are on *Snort* FIRE!  
  
Sara: *Giggle* ^Is he comming on to me?^  
  
Voice From Vincent Future: What a fuckin retard! He cant even see that they want to commit sins with him!  
  
Vincent: GREAT, ANOTHER VOICE INSIDE ME HEAD!  
  
VFVF: I don't remember any of this, maybee I'm talking to the wrong Vincent in the wrong line of fate?  
  
Sara:^If he is comming on to me, then why did he mention voices in his head?^  
  
This display continued on for about 4 hours, and then on through dinner. Now its bed time. Creeeeepy!  
  
Maria: You'll sleep on the floor in this sleeping bag with a broken zipper, so it'll be open.  
  
Well, thats the end of the chapter! Hope it made you laugh, cry, and puke! You should get some help if it turned you on, however. By the way, the next chapter is:  
  
The First Night With The Family  
  
And if you though this chapter had suggestive content in it, wait until the next! 


	2. The second Chapter of Incest

SUPER TABOO FF7: THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BY Original Prankstar Disclaimer: I own nothing, so leave me alone...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, *Cough, Cough*, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I ONLY GOT ABOUT 5 REVIEWS! IF YOU READ MY WORK AND DONT REVIEW, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!  
  
Nightime in Midigar...  
  
Vincent wakes up to hear a ruffling sound under his sleeping bag.  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
VIVH: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
VIVP: Just a little bit lower, babe! OHHHHH YEAH!  
  
Vincent: GET OFFA ME!(Kicks Maria off him.)  
  
Maria: SHIT!  
  
Vincent:^Why, god, Why!?^  
  
VIVH: I'm sorry man...  
  
VIVP: Party pooper!  
  
Vincent: Dude, your my figgin mom!  
  
Maria: ... Good point!  
  
Vincent: I'm so out of here!  
  
Maria: What're ya gonna do, run out of here, naked. Heehee hee!  
  
Vincent: Where's my cloaths?  
  
Maria: You have to earn them first!  
  
VIVH: WHY, GOD. WHY!  
  
VIVP: Yeah, Vincent, go earn your cloaths  
  
Vincent:^Maybee Sara will give me some cloaths?^  
  
VIVH: Sigh, you put yourself in these situations!  
  
Vincent runs into Sara's room, locks the door, and rumages through Sara's Cloaths.  
  
Sara: (waking up) Who's there?(see's Vincent)*Giggle* Ohhh, Vincent!  
  
Vincent: (Putting on dress) AHHHHH! NOT YOU TOO!  
  
Sara: Ooooh, role-play. You be the circus freek she-male, and I'll be the virgin fan!  
  
Vincent:^Hey, the dress has haste materia in it!^  
  
VIVH: Sweet! Use it to excape!  
  
Vincent: SLOW!  
  
Sara: W... H...A...T... .... A....R....E.... ... Y...O...U... ... D.... O...I...N...G....?  
  
VIVP: Good, now use Haste as a substitute viagra!  
  
VIVH: When this is all over, I'm gonna make you pay!  
  
Vincent: ^I'll have to use the window!^(Leaps out window)  
  
Hurray! Vincent has excaped! And now, it's finnaly time to catch some shut- eye, so he goes to sleep in a dark alley... But one of his voices is still awake...  
  
VIVP: Hee hee hee hee...  
  
VIVH: Zzzzzzz...  
  
Vincent: Zzzzzz...  
  
VIVP: Now its time to return home, good old Vincent! You may see it as a wet dream, but it wont be! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
And so, Vincent sleep walks back home under the evil VIVP power.  
  
Vincent: (opens door to house) Honney, I'm home! AHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Maria runs down the stairs.  
  
Maria: I knew you'd cum back!  
  
Vincent: Hee hee hee!  
  
Maria: AHHHAHAHAH!  
  
Vincent: Come here, we musn't waste any time! He'll wake up soon!  
  
Maria: Who?  
  
Vincent: Vincents real persona!  
  
Maria: So you are?  
  
Vincent: The voice in Vincents pants!  
  
Maria: If your up here, then whos down there?  
  
VIVH: OKAY YOU STUPID BALLS, TIME TO TAKE, YET ANOTHER NAP!  
  
Balls: GOT IT SIR!  
  
VIVP: NOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE.... Zzzzzzzzz....  
  
VIVH: Now I will control Vincent!  
  
Vincent: You disgusting Bitch!  
  
Maria: Ooooh, please dont hurt me sir!*Giggle*  
  
Vincent: I'm serious! (Real Vincent wakes up)  
  
VIVH: Oh, your back!  
  
Vincent: Why the hell am I here?  
  
Maria: To get friskey!  
  
VIVH: VIVP took over as you slept.  
  
Vincent:^Then, gulp, did I?^  
  
VIVH: NO!  
  
Vincent:^Thank god! Hey, I know this fealling...^ HEEEHEHEHEHAHGAROGJADFGJADOFGA!  
  
VIVH: Oh, did I forget to mention the, ur, way I stopped him?  
  
Vincent: HAHAHER)FQAFOIEJGBEOTHBE)WABMT)SWOTBNJORTWSOTHJBO!  
  
Maria: AHHHHH! I like em' better when they act like this!  
  
Vincent passes out in pain!  
  
Vincent: (wakes up in Maria's bed) AHHHHHH!  
  
Maria: Whats wrong, sweetie pie!  
  
Vincent: DONT CALL ME THAT! (Flipps over and sees Sara) AHHHHHH!  
  
VIVH: Cant... Move... Blinded by sweet ass!  
  
VIVP: Ooooh Yeah!  
  
Sara: Ooooh, big brother, your still hard-  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHHHHH! NONONONONONONONONONONO!  
  
Voice from Vincent's Future: Damn, now I remember, I drugged myself up so bad durring college so I wouldn't remember, Now I gotta do it again!  
  
Vincent: (Hops up out of bed) Did we? (Sara and Maria shake their heads) NOOOOOOO!  
  
Maria: Why do you say that when it was so good!  
  
Vincent: It wasn't good for me, I dont even remember!  
  
VIVP: We didn't need you to have fun, so we let you get your beauty rest.  
  
Sara: Ooooh, let us go at it again big brother, maybee you'll like it this time!  
  
Vincent:AHHHHHH!  
  
VIVH: Sorry, man! You know you stop thinkin when you see boobies! Booooobies (drools)  
  
Vincent: (gets gun from desk and aims it at head) I'm sorry, God. I'll just go ahead and do you a favor!  
  
Sara: No, big brother, don't!(Takes gun away)  
  
Vincent:(Takes gun back) Who said I was gonna kill myself?(Aims at crotch)  
  
VIVP: NOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME SAVE ME!  
  
POW!  
  
Vincent wakes up in a hospital room.  
  
Vincent: Hee hee hee...  
  
VIVH: Um, Vincent...  
  
Vincent: NO MORE MR.-  
  
Sara:(entering room) Oh, good, Vincent's okay!  
  
Vincent: I have erased the problem! YAY!  
  
VIVP: No you didn't!  
  
Vincent: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Maria:(Entering room) Hey, Vinny, they say your buddy will be okay just in time for Christmas, and we'll have a special present for you!  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
YAY! This next chapter will be the last of the series, were Vincent completely erases the problem, but wich one?  
  
The Christmas Party! 


End file.
